rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Seryoga
Gomel, Belarus | Died = | Origin = Moscow, Russia | Instrument = | Voice_type = | Genre = Hip hop | Occupation = Rapper, record producer, actor | Years_active = 2002 - present | Label = KingRing | Associated_acts = st1m, Max Lorens, Satsura | URL = [http://www.kingring.ru/artists/seryoga/ www.kingring.ru/artists/seryoga/] | Notable_instruments = }} Seryoga (real name ; , born 1976) is a popular Belarusian rapper and the owner of "KingRing" record label. Born in Gomel, Belarus, Seryoga grew up in a tough neighbourhood. His music became a unique combination of Russian folk music (chastushki, which features fast pronunciation of lyrics) with modern beats and original lyrics appealing to youth. In press releases this style was called спортивные частушки (sporty chastushki).Before his solo career Seryoga was part of "Контра да Банда" (Kontra da Banda) hip-hop group that was established in 2001 in Gomel. He also was part of ТТ-34 group for few months and later participated in ТТ-34 music video for song "Бум".First single "Загубили Лялю" appeared in summer 2002.Серёга — биография In 2003 record label "Монолит" (Monolit) releases CD Maxi single "Загубили Лялю" (Zagubili Lyalyu) with 5 tracks in Russia and Belarus.When he first appeared on Ukrainian TV with music videos on "Загубили Лялю" (Zagubili Lyalyu) and "Кукла" (Kukla), he was branded the "Slavic Eminem".In February 2004 Seryoga starts on Ukrainian music channel М-1. In April 2004 record label MFG/BMG Ukraine releases debut album "Мой двор: свадьбы & похороны" in Ukraine. Simultaneously same album is released in Belarus by record label Go Records. Few weeks later in Russia same album is released with a different title "Мой двор. Спортивные частушки".Seryoga has gained great popularity with the release of his third single "Чёрный Бумер" (Chyorniy Bumer, Black Beemer). The "Чёрный Бумер" music video was shot in summer 2004 by Ukrainian director Vladimir Yakimenko (Pistolet Film) and was presented on September 15 2004 in Kiev. This song and video were immediately nominated for the MTV Russian Music Awards in the categories "best hip-hop project of the year" and "the best debut of the year". By the end of 2004 "Чёрный Бумер" becomes the leader of MTV charts in Russia.In march 2005 music video for song "King Ring" was shot in Kiev. The song was written for "Shadowboxing" movie and was included on its soundtrack.In late 2005 new music video "Дискомалярия" (Diskomalaria) is released where Seryoga changes his image from "ordinary guy" to "glamorous hip-hop king".In the beginning of 2006 Day Watch movie is shown in theatres that features new song "Мел судьбы или Песня Тамерлана" (Mel sudby ili Pesnya Tamerlana, English: "Chalk of Destiny or Timur song") as the themesong.In Germany Seryoga became popular by making the song "2Kaiser" together with the German rapper Azad. After this song he worked with German rapper Megaloh. He also recorded song "In Da City" with German rapper Culcha Candela. One of his songs, King Ring, was eventually chosen by Rockstar Games to be the background music of the Third Trailer of Grand Theft Auto IV, titled Move up, Ladies and is actually used in the game on its "Vladivostok FM" radio station.He was also contracted to compose a track for The Music of Grand Theft Auto IV (the music CD included with the special edition of GTA IV) entitled Liberty City: The Invasion, which is also featured on the in-game radio station. Seryoga provided the voice acting of Moto Moto in the Russian dubbed Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa movie. Discography Category:Rappers